The present invention relates to baseball batting practice apparatus and more particularly to apparatus capable of providing an indication as to the effectiveness of the batting stroke.
Baseball batting practice or training devices have been known heretofore. Such prior devices have either involved a rather complex construction such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,104 issued June 28, 1971 to Billy J. Griffin in which a variable speed drive mechanism drives a boom arrangement to which the ball is secured or are relatively simple but require a second person who serves as a pitcher. An example of the latter type of prior device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,198 issued Oct. 23, 1973 to Ralph C. Boyer. However, a common deficiency of prior devices of the character to which the invention relates is their inability to measure the effectiveness of the batting stroke.